Georgia's Misadventures Part One: Mobius
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A random portal spawns Georgia into Mobius, where the EX World Grand Prix is being held at the time of her arrival. In order to return home, she decides to enter the race, but finds herself having to keep her extremely long hair under control as well. Will she succeed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Please support the official release.

**Chapter One: The EX World Grand Prix**

There are times when stuff happens at complete random. This was one of those times, and the Dragon Buster Georgia got the short end of the stick on this one. The redhead was walking along on her way to Lacunosa Town, her hometown, when she suddenly fell through a portal that randomly spawned underneath her. She closed her eyes as the series of lights that flashed by did so, opening them to find she was in another dimension. Her puffy yellow hat flew off on her way down, releasing her hair's full length (which went past her knees) and before she knew it there was a collision. Seven mysterious figures piled into where she had ended up landing, spilling boards and figures all over the place.

'_Ow. What a collision. Man, that hurt. Wait, where the heck am i?_' Georgia thought once she saw her surroundings. Then she saw what looked like a yellow, two-tailed fox ask his hedgehog partenr something.

"Sonic, where's Knuckles?"

"Gee, Tails, i think he managed to miss the chaos that suddenly ensued when Storm nailed some random person. If it hadn't been for the fact the rest of us, minus Knux, were riding Storm's turbulence at the time of his collision this mess wouldn't've happened." Sonic told the fox. Then the announcer's voice suddenly popped up.

"Knuckles has just established a new track record! And this one was nowhere even close after the accident from Storm's random collision on the backstretch."

"Nice going, Storm. You get all of us but the red mutt riding your turbulence and then you cause us to get involved in a heavy crash."

"Hey, it's not his fault that happened. I wound up in front of him when he was there at the last second and he had nowhere to go. If anyone's to blame, it's me." Georgia retorted at the purple swallow accusing Storm, a hulking grey albatross, of causing the crash.

"Hey, just who are you anyway?" Sonic asked Georgia. "I heard Storm hit something that threw him off his Gear, i just didn't know it would spiral into a seven-rider crash. And by the way, i'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Georgia. Some random portal sent me here. And this Storm you mentioned was huge when i got that up close look moments before the collision, no wonder that hit hurt. Where am i , anyway?"

"Mobius. We were in the middle of the EX World Grand Prix when you suddenly appeared in front of Storm. And by the way, Knuckles," Sonic added as his red echidna friend arrived on the accident scene, "Wave called you a red mutt again."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DORK!" Knuckles yelled as he started chasing Wave all over the place. After ten seconds of chasing there was a sickening thud and a scream of pain as Knuckles drilled Wave with a punch to the eye.

"Hey, where's my Gear?" asked a green hawk who was looking around at the boards scattered around. "Darn it, Wave must've been in a hurry and grabbed my Gear at random. No wonder the red guy caught her so quickly."

"Gear?"

"Extreme Gear, the method we use in the EX World Grand Prix to race." the hawk replied. "By the way, I'm Jet. Storm's the grey one who hit ya starting this mess, and Wave's the purple one who got chased by the red guy, Knuckles, for some name calling that got to him."

'_Now i know what the XQ captain keeps complaining about every time that Locator System he uses with Chaos Control spawns him somewhere with no chance of anything evasive._' Georgia thought to herself, feeling a relapse of one particularly painful bruise on her right hip recieved when the leader of the GX system's biggest crime-fighting team spawned right in front of her at the last second. That was when Knuckles returned.

"You're gonna have a REALLY hard time keeping all THAT under control on a Gear." he said. Gerogia's hands quickly rushed to her head, feeling that her hat was gone. She quickly looked down to discover that her red hair was now at its true, past-her-knees length.

'_Darn, my hat must've flown off on my way down after i left that random portal._' Georgia thought. '_I'm gonna have a hard time dealing with the speeds these Extreme Gears can reach coupled with my hair being at its full length. Hopefully by doing this i can open up a portal back to where i came here from._'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The Georgia character belongs to Nintendo, while Sonic Riders belongs to SEGA. Please support the official release.

Note: Georgia having really long hair in this story is in response to reading a review from a story in which the Dragon Buster's signature hat instead hid a cowlick. The reviewer in question preferred it to be long hair hidden, so that's what i chose for this one.

**Chapter 2: The Extreme Gear**

It took a little walking around wondering who would be willing to design the newcomer Georgia a Gear of her own, but in the end she settled on Wave, the tech genius of the Bablyon Rogues. Wave had experience designing Gear to support the bulk of someone a lot bigger than her, having been the designer of Storm's Gear (Storm had a lot of bulk and was an inch taller than Georgia, who was 4' 6") and designed one that was to the Dragon Buster's liking. It had a slight dragon-like appearance, explaining the 'Dragon Star' name Georgia gave it. Then Georgia would enter her first race, competing against Jet, Storm, Sonic, an E-10000 robot, Shadow, Amy Rose, and a cyan-colored Knuckles lookalike who Sonic said was named Zelinoss. Zelinoss looked almost identical to Knuckles, but besides the cyan coloration (Knuckles was red) the white crescent birthmark on Knux's chest was replaced by a golden X. The race would be at Metal City, and three laps later Georgia just barely managed to hold off Zelinoss for the win in her first race.

"Say, miss, you're good. Was this your first race?"

"Yeah."

"I've raced a lot with Extreme Gear before, just not in this form."

"Wait, not in that form? Does it have anything to do with Sonic stating you keep having problems with end location using Chaos Control? And is that X on your chest involved in any way?"

"Actually, yes. The X on my chest is the XQ insignia. This is just a form i designed for myself so i could blend in in this world better. That green hawk guy we were racing, my true form was named after him due to a spike formation similar to his in the back of my true form's hair."

"THAT'S why ya keep having location problems with Chaos Control. Your Locator System for the move is a bit faulty. And at first i had no idea i was racing the XQ captain."

"I'm not the only one with a Mobian form available. All of the ZK3 trio have Mobian forms of their own, they're just Super Saiyan 3 lookalikes of the three hedgehogs known to have a Super Transformation: Sonic, the blue guy in the race; Shadow, the black-and-red one who was on his turbulence nearing the final jump on the last lap - that's why Sonic pulled away in the final stretch, getting enough height to land on the secret area with a hidden jump capable of launching X-rank tricks, whereas Shadow got the swirly bit underneath - and Silver, who ya haven't seen yet."

"So there's three hedgehogs total, not counting Metal Sonic due to being a robot."

"Four, actually. Amy, the pink one, happens to be a hedgehog herself."

"Didn't know that."

After discovering that Zelinoss was actually Jet Brazie disguised as a cyan Knuckles lookalike, and that three other XQ agents had similar forms - Super Saiyan 3 looking hedgehogs - Georgia went on the Splash Canyon for the second race. Shadow was in the grid, as was a second Shadow identical to the description Zelinoss gave her of the ZK3 disguise lookalike. This second Shadow was gold in color, with his quills reaching near the ground; a Super Saiyan 3 is known for the long hair in the transformed state, and the hedgehog's quills appeared to have been affected by the form. There was also a white-colored hedgehog that Georgia deduced was Silver, along with a second E-10000, red this time, a figure far larger than herself (the black Shadow said his name was Eggman), the real, red-colored Knuckles, and a white bat-like creature (Shadow called her Rouge). This race ended closer than the last one as three racers - Georgia, Knuckles, and the gold Shadow - finished in a near-dead heat. Georgia was declared the winner as the two racers nearby were just behind her as she crossed the finish line. After the race she pulled the gold Shadow to the side.

"Aren't ya one of this ZK3 trio Zelinoss mentioned disguised as a Mobian?"

Yeah." this golden, Super Saiyan 3-looking Shadow said - in a female voice that Georgia believed was the ZK3 member within talking. "Interesting switcharound, similar to age placement from the trio and their film actors - specifically on the lone female of the group. Shadow, of the three hedgehogs capable of transforming with the Chaos Emeralds, is the oldest of 'em, yet my true form is the youngest of the ZK3 trio. Silver - he's the white hedgehog in the race - is the youngest at fourteen - Shadow is fifty, Sonic is fifteen - yet the ZK3 member disguised as his Super Saiyan 3 lookalike is the oldest at eighteen. In my true form i'm only twelve. The Sonic lookalike is seventeen, originally met in a different system compared to me and the Silver lookalike at sixteen. Not sure where she went this time."

"Okay. Well, i might bump into ya again. Gotta get to the next race." And with that, Georgia was off toward the next track.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while Sonic Riders belongs to SEGA. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3: Babylon Garden**

Georgia, having won two very close races against a pair of Mobians who were actually disguised XQ agents, was at the Egg Factory course for the third race. Looking at her competition she found two versions of Silver, along with Zelinoss, among her opponents for this race. The others were Eggman, Wave, the green E-10000, and Amy. Georgia would win again, in yet another close race as she barely managed to hold off the gold-colored Silver and Zelinoss at the end. She then took the hedgehog racer to the side afterwards.

"Whoa, you're good at this sort of thing. How many races you got under your belt?" the hedgehog asked the Dragon Buster, in a clearly female voice.

"Three. Second time i managed to hold off Zelinoss at the end of a race in the three of 'em; a similar-looking Shadow was hot on my tail at the line in the race inbetween the close wins over Zelinoss."

"You managed to beat Azure the last race? For a rookie, you sure are good. That's a fact if, in your first three races, you manage to hold off Jet twice, and he's got a lot of skill."

"Which ZK3 member are you, actually? It must be your true voice you're using currently; this Azure person ya mentioned was doing the same thing as i talked to her after my second race."

"Crimson, age eighteen. First met Azure as a seventeen year-old looking eleven years younger due to something an unintended ascent to the Super Saiyan 4 state fixed. Who made your gear?"

"Wave did. Named it 'Dragon Star' due to the appearance. Yours?"

"XQ Gear Tech. Azure's as well. Crimson Wave. Based on Silver's Gear, dubbed Psychic Wave as he's got psychokinetic abilities. The Gear Azure uses, Azure Shot, is based on the Black Shot Gear Shadow uses on occasion due to his air skates. Eggman can only ride bikes due to his bulk, which is larger than Storm's."

"Well, gotta go. Don't want to miss the next race." Gerogia said before taking off for Green Cave, where the next race was. Azure was back, as was Jet and Sonic. Tails was among her competition for the first time, as was a rabbit-like being Amy, who had followed her there, said was named Cream. Her last opponent was a blue E-10000 she suspected was actually Metal Sonic - she had played Sonic Free Riders, explaining her skill on a Gear. In yet another close finish she managed to hold off Azure's desperation dash in the final stretch. After the race...

"Hey, Azure."

"Didn't expect to run into you again, Georgia. Wait, how do ya know my codename?"

"Bumped into Crimson last race, managed to hold her and Zelinoss off at the end. She gave me that - wait, codename?"

"Ever heard of the Zenon Force?"

"Isn't that the group that took down Team Vexus?"

"Yeah. Azure's my codename during Zenon Force missions. Real name's Dawn Brayzii."

"Any relation to Jet?"

"Cousin. His mom's fifteen months older than mine, and my last name's spelled differently than his despite similar pronounciation. Crimson, who you raced at Egg Factory and barely beat, her real name's Peach Rochelle Gordon. Started allowing other crimefighters to use her middle name after discovering a confusion possibility involving her OZ counterpart."

"You mean the princess, right?"

"Have you played any Mario games?"

"Double Dash."

"Yeah, that's the one all right. Broke up a rape concerning a friend of the blonde where she unveiled a new personality separation technique deployed to destroy Mr. L without affecting the real Luigi in the process."

"Apparantly she must've known which personality there was on which side of the law and took out the villain."

"Yeah, and that was BEFORE she gained her Psychic powers. You might wanna get going, the next race is about to start."

"Good point. See ya." It took a while, but Georgia managed to reach Sand Ruins in time for the race. Among her opponents were Knuckles, Crimson, Azure, Zelinoss, Jet, and two golden-colored Sonics. One of the Sonics had nearly ground-length quills. Needless to say, this race was WAY closer than the others as only Jet lagged behind a bit at the finish. Unfortunately for Georgia, this time she didn't win the race - the longer-quilled golden Sonic got there a split-second ahead of her. Then the other Sonic turned his usual blue color - he was in his Super Sonic form during the race.

"Wow, Fuschia, didn't expect you to beat Georgia this time. She's managed to hold me and Zelinoss off twice each in her first four races."

"Hey, ya never know. I've been watching her skill from the other races - odds are she's played Sonic Free Riders before getting pulled here by a random portal spawning underneath her."

"Wait, how'd ya know that?"

"Psychic."

"Did this XQ Gear Tech build your gear as well?"

"Yeah, but i helped out. Amethyst Star, based on one of my other codenames. I've ridden it before, just not in this form. My method of transportation when i bumped into this new GD team calling themselves the Neo Vexus during their Cipher days - they're the only ones who managed to escape the team's collapse despite one recovering from a broken ankle during it."

"Hang on, i've read something on concerning the escape of Cipher's collapse. If you named your Gear after a different codename from the one Azure referred to ya as, and ya used it in this GD system location - OH!" Georgia suddenly said as the realization hit her - the Sonic that had beaten her was actually the third ZK3 member, the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. Then she heard of round six being at Babylon Garden, with one last race, at Dark Desert, remaining.


End file.
